ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Tokyo Heights
What is the Tower of Tokyo Heights? The Tower of Tokyo Heights, or ToTH for short, is an Intense ascension-based tower in Ring 5. It is based on a huge hotel and a city. The Outside is raining. It is also a collab community tower made by KAIZObby_Guy & Professor_Skittles. This tower should be attempted after Tower of Floral Fury, or maybe Tower of Obvious Chaos. Secrets * Secret dome: First, go to the side of the first floor where the button is. Then go all the way to the other side of the tower, and glitch into the "house" 2nd closest to the wall. Then touch the weird thing. After you get teleported to some weird place, keep going up and enter the dome. Also, you can see a funny thing if you look through the window on top. You will also find that if you jump into the darkness, the portals won't work unless you reset. Guide Before Starting the Tower The later floors of this tower (mainly Floor 10) contain truss/ladder flicking. It is highly recommended to practice this skill before attempting to beat the tower. Starting the Tower * Floor 1: When you start the tower the lightning becomes somewhat dark. Beside the Poster of the missing cat. There is a passage way to a button that you need to go to get to the next floor. Once you did that, you need to go to the building that has a Japanese text. Jump on the grey parts and jump to the tower to the building to the right of it. Then you need to jump on the yellow lights to get to the taller building with a :3 face on it. Take the rope to the button and press it then go back to where you started the tower. The door to the left of the Missing cat poster will open and then you take a 1x1 stud, only x and z, to get to the wallwrap. After the wallwrap, you have to go through, yet another x and z only 1x1 stud. Then jump over to get that ladder. After that, you have to do difficult jumps to proceed to the next floor by the elevator. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 2: You will then see a balloon dispenser and a button on top. Get up with the balloon dispenser and then press the button. Then land on the red platform made by the button. There's a reason why the button is on the side. Then you'll have to do a three stud stickout wallwrap. Then, after that, you'll take a turn to the truss jumps. Equip shift lock or first person, then carefully climb around. After the two trusses, you'll have to do a truss. To get past that platform on the truss, use , and . and then use those like you would for a wallhugging tower. After that, you will have to do another wallwrap. Then you can go to the platform next, then jump on the platform above, but before it. You could do the 1x1 stud, but you could just use the wallwrap's top. Get to the elevator to proceed to the next floor. Difficulty: Challenging Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: You should walk over to the brown bricks. Jump up and do the 6 stud wraparound. Then, jump up and do the other wraparound. Take the pushing platform to the next brick and jump onto it. Do the shift jumps and jump up to the next platform then do some in and out motions. Jump on some easy 4 x 4 and 3 x 3 studs then walk across the tunnel then jump to the one stud. Do a in and out then jump on a platform on floor 5. Do a head hitter jump to some 1 x 2s then jump on a long platform. Jump in the tunnel and push the x pusher then go up the elevator to get to floor 4. Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 4: Go to the other side of the room and press the timed button and do some easy platforming while going very quick. After this jump to a platform with a row of 5 stud wraps, go up the ladder and do a row of 3 stud wraps.' '''After this go on a platform and take a zipline to the first kind of an outside section. If you fall here or can't fall on any platforms on the later outside sections, it's all the way back to floor 1. Take the x-pusher and do a scary jump to a ladder. Do the wraps then some platforming to a moving platform. Once you get to the other side, do stickout wraps then go back inside and do a stickout wrap to a truss to some simple platforming then a x pusher to the elevator to floor 5. '''Difficulty: Medium' *Floor 5: This floor starts with an x-pusher jump to a door, do an uparound then you have to do a beat block section. Platforms disappear in 2 seconds and come back in 6-7 seconds. jump on the poison bricks then go onto a wall hugging half stud then jump to a 2 stud wide gap to get outside then do a row of 5 stud wraps with 2 studs in between wraps followed with a 9 stud wrap then a 3 stud sticking out by 2. Go back inside and some simple platforming and up arounds. * Fbi open up: You must perform the 3 main glitches in the game, first corner clip then /e dance2 or flat clip then a wallhop. Jump to the elevator to get to floor 6 Difficulty: Intense * Floor 6: Jump on the table then jump on a platform. Jump on a platform and do an annoying 8 stud wrap because of the sticking out headhitter. Do an in and out with the roof sticking out by 1 then jump and do a 7 stud wrap. Do 2 basic jumps then do a wrap. Jump on the long wall hugging one stud then jump on 2 slightly slanted one studs. Jump on 4 tall one studs then do an in and out to a ladder. Now jump on spinning and moving boxes to get to floor 7. Difficulty: Challenging ''' * Floor 7: Jump on a platform and do a 7 stud wrap raised by 4. Jump then do an in and out to a ladder. Walk on top the spinning and moving boxes to get a button. Go in the middle then jump to a ladder to get outside. Jump on two spinning platforms and jump on a 3 x 3. Jump to a wall hugging one stud then jump to a platform and do a raised wrap. Jump on the wrap and jump on top of a wall. Jump on top of a platfrom then do kind of a wrap to a one stud. Jump on 2 x 2/ 2 x 1 and 1 x 1 platforms and jump to a long stud. Jump on two platforms and do a reverse version of a in and out, go down or just walk down. Now be careful with these one stud spinners because you would have to go back outside if you fall. Jump on a platform. After this push the x pusher and jump or x-pusher jump to get to the elevator to the next floor. '''Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 8: Jump on a platform then jump to a one stud then jump to the next platform. Do pretty much the same thing one more time then jump on a platform and do some in and outs. Do an 11 stud jump then do a 8 stud wrap then a 9 stud wrap. After this, lodge in between the walls to get to a platform. After some basic jumps, jump on some slanted platforms and do in and outs. Now just jump on some platforms to get to the elevator. Difficulty: Challenging Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: Hit the morpher then in and out. Jump on a 1 stud. Jump on the 1 stud then jump on the slanted platform. Jump on the other platform and we're outside again ugh... Make a long jump to a 1 stud then do a 7/9 stud wrap raised by one then a 9/11 stud wrap. After this, do some truss jumps then do truss hugging, how awful. Now truss jump to a ladder then go up. Walk across the platform then climb up a ladder that looks like a wall hop from the side then press the button. Jump in the deactivated transparent wall and walk in the tunnel. Jump out then walk then long jump then do a ladder walk section. After that jump to another ladder walk. Only in and out to the 3rd platform, if you go to the 4th one you head hit and not make it on top the ladder walk. Jump to the roof of another ladder walk then do another ladder walk then ladder jump to the elevator. Difficulty: Intense * Floor 10:The scariest floor of the tower. First you have to do some wraps then jumps. Do a 3 stud stickout then I guess then a wallhop on a 1 stud then some tricky truss jumping. After this you go outside and do a few one studs and see a GG sign. After you pass through the GG sign you have to do ladder jumping and the platforms are small too. Once you do that push the x pusher then go inside a box. You press the button with a very loud NOOOOOOOOO. After 15 seconds the wall dissapears and you see a picture of a gnome. Don't worry you didn't get gnomed,you get sent to the roof and then you walk to the winpad. Good job. Difficulty: Intense Music *Floor 1: Persona 5 - Toyko Emergency (ItsJokerable Remix) *Floor 2: Uptown Funk - Saxophone Version *Floor 3: Tower of Heaven - Full Moon Remix (Luna Ascension) *Floor 4: Big Giant Circles - Vindicate Me *Floor 5: Bouldergeist - Super Mario Galaxy *Floor 6: Wii Shop Channel but it's ᴅᴇᴘʀᴇssɪɴɢ *Floor 7: FantomenK & meganeko - Crystal Tokyo *Floor 8: Avenza - Wicked (Original Mix) *Floor 9: Pegboard Nerds - Try This *Floor 10: Dan Johansen - Synergetic Enigma Trivia * The word "Tokyo" comes from an actual city located in Japan. * It was the most highest voted tower on a poll somewhere in this wiki. * When the tower was submitted, it gave Ring 5 an extra secret place. Gallery Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-07 at 4.00.15 PM.png|ToTH's portal with a green star toth.png|ToTH's badge Category:Towers Category:Ring 5 Category:Challenging Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno